Extreme weather-created phenomenon, such as hurricanes, typhoons, tornadoes, or the like can often cause damage to building structures. Such storm-related damage frequently occurs when high winds, and/or debris carried thereby, invade the structure through its weakest points, typically its window or door openings. Once invaded, the structure is vulnerable to further damage to the structure's interior. In geographic areas susceptible to frequent violent weather conditions, it is important to prevent such storm related damage to a structure by providing impact and infiltration resistant coverings in the openings, or by providing separate protective structures.
Traditionally, home or building owners, if alerted to an oncoming storm, cover these portions of their structures by nailing plywood or other boards over them. However, this “boarding up” procedure is not only time consuming, when time is usually of the essence, but can also disfigure the exterior of the structure upon the frequent installation and removal of the boards. In addition, the plywood or other boards are not only heavy and cumbersome to move, but also they will eventually deteriorate, and after frequent use, their fastening points are no longer effective. Moreover, storing or maintaining an inventory of the boards can take up a great deal of space which would otherwise be usable for other purposes.
One area of particular concern in storm events is movable barriers such as garage doors. The strength of the barriers can be improved by adding struts to the garage door's sectional panels, or by deploying a vertical structural post system to protect the barrier in advance of the storm. However, these improvements do not address garage doors which provide windows. Protection of such windows is often overlooked when preparing for a storm. In response to this need, glazing systems have been developed which strengthen the windows or glazing provided in the door or the door's sectional panels.
The use of polycarbonate sheets as window coverings is well known in the art. This material is advantageous due to its impact resistant properties. However, the methods used to attach the polycarbonate sheet over the window openings have thus far proven problematic as the attachment mechanisms often cause the sheet to deform and become dislodged from a clamping type assembly designed to secure it in place. Alternatively, where through-bolts are used as attachment mechanisms, the polycarbonate sheet often fractures over time due to stresses created by the bolts and the inability of the polycarbonate sheet to move due to thermal and mechanical expansion and contraction from temperatures and wind pressures.
Thus, the need exists for a system to protect openings in a barrier which does not suffer the problems discussed above.